Snowy Mountain
Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Snowy Mountain is the ninth episode of Plants vs Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure. It aired on March 11, 2018. Synopsis A long expedition takes our heroes to the snowy mountains... But they must beware of the Yeti, who has made his home here! Plot Peashooter and Paco have arrived at their next destination, the snowy mountains, where its cold as heck with snow as far as the eye could see. As they take in the sights, they get a glimpse of the Yeti that inhabits the area, and while they're panicking they see that he's used his brainwashing ability on the zombies again. They try to strike them down, but they end up dodging their attack, instead going down to the snow. This gives them an idea to attack using snow instead, so Peashooter fills up on snow and starts shooting snowballs at the zombies. As more zombies go down, they start to get cold and need to warm up. They end up finding a fire plant, as well as an ice-skating zombie who's annoying him. The fire plant refuses to help at first, but tells them if they deal with the skating zombie he'll help out. The zombie introduces himself as Chilly, who loves skating and all things cold, and hates the warm and that CRACK BANDIPOOP. He tries to skate away, but Peashooter is able to take him down with enough snowballs. The fire plant introduces himself as Pitaya and agrees to help them out by warming them up, and demonstrates his literal fire power on Ducktube. Assisted by Pitaya, they take down the rest of the zombies until they reach the wave. Seeing Newspaper using snowballs before, Flagman gets the idea to defend themselves with a fort. They separate into two groups and begin throwing snowballs at the plants. Pitaya doesn't think of it as a threat due to being a fire plant, but quickly realizes he's in trouble with all the zombies surrounding him. They fire upon Pitaya, and Diez swoops in, taking the fire plant down. As the zombies continue firing, Coney gets into a fight with Dark Wizard and Factor and the zombies begin firing upon each other. While they're doing that, Peashooter and Paco notice something off in the distance. Coney gets buried under snow, so Dark Wizard goes back to dealing with the plants, only to get confronted by Mac, being that this is his territory. Though the zombies try to fight back, Mac takes them all down without much trouble. They notice that Coney got trapped under some snow, and after getting him out they decide to let him off easy this time. Mac explains he ran out earlier because this was his home and the redwood trees nearby are his family. But as he's introducing his family, the boss alarm goes off and Mac is taken away. Having had enough, the Yeti decides to take matters into his own hands and take Peashooter and Paco down himself. He begins firing snow at them, and due to being naturally cold, the snow won't work on him, so they'll have to stick to their regular attacks. The Yeti starts running around the area, hard for them to catch up to. And eventually, he uses his brainwashing on Paco, and she takes Peashooter down. As the Yeti goes looking around, Paco snaps out of her hypnosis and shoots down Mac's balloon, and upon coming down he goes to deal with the Yeti. The two begin fighting, and the Yeti gets cornered by the river, prompting the two to fight on a log above the river. And due to being fire, the ice doesn't affect Mac, so he's able to deal plenty of damage to the Yeti. Mac lands one last blow on the Yeti, knocking him into the river and sending him down. With the Yeti defeated, Mac informs them he found the Z-Crystal before the Yeti fell into the river. Peashooter and Paco then return to the greenhouse, Mac telling them he's gonna stay around for a little longer to catch up with his family, so he would catch up with them later. Back at the greenhouse, they tell the group about what happened, including their meeting with Pitaya, but although he got eaten, Crazy Dave informs them he could get Pitaya's seed packet. On top of that, they found another plant, who introduces himself as Bellsprout, hoping to join the plants. However, Peashooter says they have enough peashooting plants, and his other abilities really don't do him any favors as some others possess them too. Frustrated, Bellsprout starts raging at all the plants for not allowing him to join, so Snapdragon burns him and shuts him up. As for the new Z-Crystal, Wall-nut says it'll work for ice plants, meanwhile Doom Shroom remarks on how Ice Shroom would've liked it, leading Fume Shroom to remind him about Operation Save Scaredy. As the crystal is placed with the others, Dave informs them their next destination is the Farmyard, and they head off, taking Lightning Reed and Lightning Rodger along with them at their request. Bellsprout on the other hand, is still frustrated over not being allowed into the plants, but as he's going on he gets interrupted by Imitater. Noticing his failure and his anger over Peashooter, he suggests a partnership between the two, and Bellsprout agrees to it. With that said, Imitater believes this will be the start of a wonderful friendship... Featured Characters *Peashooter *Paco *Mac *Pitaya (debut) *Imitater *Crazy Dave *Sunflower *Sunny *Wall-nut *Lightning Reed *Lightning Rodger *Fume Shroom *Doom Shroom *Cabbage-pult *Gatling Pea *Snow Pea *Repeater *Dolan *Bloomerang *Dogtail *Bellsprout *Snapdragon *Norm *Pirate Minions *Coney *Newspaper Zombie *Pirate Zombie *Bucaneer Zombies *Bolbi *Imp #2 *Ducktube *Flagman *Mugalo *Dark Wizard *Factor *Diez *Danny Boy *Chilly (debut) *Birthday Boy *Yeti (Boss) Transcript Snowy Mountain/Transcript Trivia Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Peashooter and Paco's Adventure Episodes